Somebody to love
by MarcelineAbadeer236
Summary: One-shot continuación de "A Girl in my soul". En esta última y segunda parte Jake descubrirá que Finn no cumple su promesa y... descúbranlo ustedes mismos. (Mal título y es un poco cortito pero bueno, que se le va a hacer)


"Somebody to love"

Hello everyone! jejeje, saludos de esta vampiresa. Bien, esta es la secuela del one-shot "A Girl in my soul" quise continuarlo ahí pero como dije que era un one-shot lo continuaré en otro :3. Ahí les va xD

* * *

Amanecía en la hermosa tierra de Ooo. Dentro de una cueva, en donde había una modesta casita perteneciente a Marceline Abadeer, la Reina Vampiro, se podía ver a esta junto a Finn, el Humano y héroe de esa tierra, juntos en una cama abrazados y dormidos. Prontamente el humano comienza a despertarse

Finn: *Bostezo* ¿ya amaneció? -dirige su mirada a la persona que dormía en sus brazos, con una sonrisa amorosa- wow, que hermosa se ve Marcy dormida jejeje, se ve tan irónicamente tierna y angelical -comienza a acariciarle el cabello, provcando que ella se despierte- buenos días Marcelinda, ¿qué tal dormiste?

Marceline: buenos días Finn, muy bien ¿tu?

Finn: jejeje, por igual, después de todo estoy contigo

Marceline: awww Finn, eres tan dulce -lo besa tiernamente, pero Finn no se queda atrás introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Marceline iniciando un apasionado beso que fue terminado por la falta de aire- ¿Tienes hambre?

Finn: ahora que lo preguntas, no me molestaría comer algo

Marceline: te prepararé el desayuno

La vampiresa se suelta del agarre de Finn y toma sus cosas camino a la ducha a asearse y cambiarse, Finn comenzó a vestirse mientras Marceline estaba en el baño. Luego ella salió y Finn la siguió hasta la cocina, donde ella le preparó unos huevos estrellados con tocino y sacó del refrigerador un tazón de fresas y manzanas rojas para ella.

Marceline: ten tu desayuno Finnie

Finn: gracias -comienza a comer- mmm... cocinas muy bien

Marceline: gracias -comenzaba a enterrar sus colmillos en una manzana para sacarle el color-

Finn: -terminando su desayuno- bueno Marcy, tengo que irme. Si Jake está en la casa se va a enojar porque no estoy ahí

Marceline: -triste- oh, okey nos vemos

Finn: -le da un beso en la frente antes de salir- no te preocupes, vendre en la tarde y saldremos un rato

Marceline: está bien -más alegre- adios Finn

Finn sale de la cueva rumbo a la casa del árbol. Al entrar encuentra a Jake jugando BMO en la sala, creyendo que su hermano no ha notado su presencia va a la habitación. Pero Jake si había notado su presencia y lo estaba llamando. Finn comenzó a formular una excusa que darle a Jake cuando le preguntara que estuvo haciendo anoche después de la fiesta.

Jake: Finn, siéntate en el sillón

Finn: e... está bien

Jake se sienta a su lado sin cambiar su expresión de indiferencia y picardía mezcladas

Jake: y bien hermanito, ¿como te fué ayer?

Finn: -comienza a ponerse nervioso- b... bien

Jake: ¿a qué hora llegaste a casa ayer?

Finn: n... no lo sé

Jake: ¿pero por qué tartamudeas tanto Finn? si ustedes solo fueron a una fiesta nada más

Finn: s... sí, solo a u...una fiesta

Jake: No sabes mentir Finn

Finn: no

Jake: seré directo desde ahora, ¿llegaste al nivel 15 con Marceline anoche verdad?

Finn: s... Sí

Jake: -le da un golpe en la cabeza- COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE DIJE QUE NO Y AÚN ASÍ LO HICISTE

Finn: Jake...

Jake: ME PROMETISTE QUE AÚN NO LLEGARÍAN A ESE NIVEL

Finn: Jake...

Jake: QUE NO ENTIENDES MALDITO CHAMACO TRAICIONERO

Finn: JAKE!

Jake: QUÉ!

Finn: BASTA DE HACER TANTO ESCÁNDALO!

Jake: NO ME DETENDRÉ ESTOY DEMASIADO ENOJADO CONTIGO FINN

Finn: JAKE YA TENGO 19 AÑOS POR AMOR A GLOB TIENES QUE DEJARME EN PAZ. YO SÉ LO QUE HAGO. DETÉN TU MALDITO ESCÁNDALO

Después de los gritos de Finn Jake se habiá asustado y hecho chiquito

Finn: lo siento por gritarte hermano, es sólo que me provocaste y perdí el control

Jake: no, discúlpame tú a mí. Tienes razón en decirme que debo dejarte crecer

Finn: te diculparé solo si tú me disculpas a mi también

Jake: claro, te disculpo Finn, pero ¿por qué olvidaste la promesa?

Finn: bueno...

Finn le contó todo lo sucedido a Jake (con detalles xD :Okno: )y él escuchaba atento.

Jake: owwww mi hermanito el dominado por su chica

Finn: no soy el único señor "Sí Arcoíris"

Jake: oye

Finn: jajaja, punto para mí, jajaja

Jake: ya ok, basta con eso

Finn: ok

Jake: volviendo al tema, le dijiste que irías en la tarde con ella y saldrían

Finn: sí, quiero salir con ella hoy

Jake: no será que quieres volver a llevártela a la cama traviecillo

Finn: q...qué? no, c...como crees

Jake: pero si lo haces qué, después de todo, si te digo que no de todas formas lo harás

Finn: eh, buen punto

Jake: bueno, ya que se donde estuviste anoche y qué coas hicieron tu y Marceline creo que ya me iré a casa, Arcoíris debe estar esperándome

Finn: adiós dominado

Jake: ay cállate

Finn: jejeje, no en serio adiós Jake

La tarde había llegado y Finn salía de la casa del árbol rumbo a la casa de su novia Marceline con la "predicción" de su hermano en la mente. Al llegar tocó la puerta y esperó un momento.

Marceline: Hola Finn

Finn: hola Marcy, ¿lista para irnos?

Marceline: claro pero, ¿dónde iremos?

Finn: tenía pensado en ir un rato a caminar por el bosque y luego cenar spagethi** (N/A: no sé como se escribe u.u)**

Marceline: perfecto

Finn tomó la mano de Marceline y fueron al bosque, durante el paseo se encontraron con unos cuantos duendes que Finn asesinó solo por diversión, ayudado por Marcy. Se la pasaron un rato así hasta que a ella se le ocurrió algo mejor

Marceline: Finn

Finn: ¿si?

Marceline: ¿quieres ir a perseguir lobos?

Finn: te gusta ¿verdad?

Marceline: AMO perseguir lobos

Finn: andando

Después de haber perseguido y arañado un montón de lobos, Finn sacó un poco de spagetthi de su mochila y lo sirvió en dos platos que puso en una manta de día de campo que tenía junto a la comida. Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Marceline decidió hablar

Marceline: ¿Jake te regañó mucho esta mañana?

Finn: algo así, se puso como loco

Marceline: me imagino, le prometiste que no lo haríamos

Finn: él me dijo lo mismo Marcy, ¿hablaste con él?

Marceline: jeje, no, es sólo una intuición nada más

Finn: amo que seas instintiva

Marceline: y yo amo que me ames jejeje

Finn: jejeje, yo amo que ames que yo te ame

Marceline: de hecho amo a otra cosa

Finn: ¿qué es?

Marceline: a tí

Finn: aww Marcy -la besa-

Marceline corresponde a Finn besándolo tiernamente, pero ahora el humano fue quién introdujo su lengua a la boca de la vampiresa iniciando un beso francés que duraba cada vez más, luego comenzó a descender hasta llegar a su cuello y besarlo, pero antes de que pudiera seguir Marceline lo detuvo

Marceline: Finn, para

Finn: que sucede Marceline? ¿no quieres?

Marceline: no debemos hacerlo...

Finn: -interrumpe- oh

Marceline: déjame terminar, no debemos hacerlo aquí, nos pueden ver

Dicho esto Finn cargó a Marceline hacia la cueva y abrió de una patada la puerta, lanzó a Marceline al sillón, ya que no podía aguantar más y siguió besandola apasionadamente. La temperatura comenzó a subir y ellos estaban empezando a repetir lo que pasó la noche anterior.

* * *

Ya había pasado más o menos un año desde la noche que fue la fiesta, y en una casa ubicada en una oscura cueva se podía apreciar a una pareja de vampiros sujetando a un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos.

Marceline: la pequeña Fionna está dormida

Finn: sí, ¿cuando le dijiste a mi hermana que nuestra hija se llamaba como ella se emocionó?

Marceline: demasiado, hubieras visto sus lágrimas de felicidad

Finn: eres el orgullo de tus tíos y de tus padres, mi pequeña Fionna Murtons

Marceline: es hermosa, se parece tanto a tí amor

Finn: sí, ojalá que su hermanito sea igual de hermoso que su madre

Marceline: awww Finn

Finn: es tiempo de entrar a casa, no quiero que te enfermes Marcelinda

Marceline: está bien Finn vamos adentro

Fin.

* * *

yyyyyyyy...¿como quedó la continuacion del fic? Quise poner también a Fionna Murtons como la hija de la parejita y como la señora Abadeer aunque eso no sale directamente. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y si les gustó dejen un review.

Marcy out peace nwn


End file.
